Damian Savett
Description First son of Evereton Savett and the heir to be Tertiale of Hamolten. Appearance A tall boy, lean and fit. A long face, handsome and smooth tanned skin. Athletic, strong and fast. Sharp hazel eyes and almost shoulder length dark brown wavy hair. A long nose, handsome smile, round ears, clean shaven but can grow a healthy beard. Personality A boy who always looks for trouble, likes to rebel against authority and do the opposite of what he is told. Is crafty and able to get away either with his words or by physical means, by running or fighting. Has respect for his father despite always rebelling against him. Doesn't see himself as a leader and being a Tertiale does not intrigue him. Always liked adventuring and doing whatever came his way. Very funny and quick witted, has lots of fun toying with people. Family Son of Evereton and Jule Savett. Has two younger brothers, Trey and Marcus. He is unmarried and has no children. Life Early Years Damian was born in Hamolten and was raised to be a respectful and caring young child. He was brought up being bred to be a leader. It was always his instinct to disobey whoever was teaching him but he was rarely punished. He knew he could get away with mischief and he had fun doing it so he continued and still received little punishment. He would only be hit in training for swordplay so he listened and learned respectfully. As he got older he would cause more mischief on a larger scale, rather than just messing with his family, he would screw with guards, soldiers, travelers, and strangers. He got a thrill for danger by putting himself in vulnerable situations that could cause him harm but always knew he could escape. Day of the Council Damian’s father, Evereton, has brought him and his younger brothers, Trey and Marcus into the city of Calvert to meet with Maxwell Calvert and his council in hopes to strengthen ties between the Calvert family with the Savett family. The Savetts are already a fairly wealthy family and a powerful Tertiale to Calvert, but Evereton is power hungry and hopes to become richer. When Damian sees a man stealing expensive fresh fruits from a stand on the street he quietly dips away from his family and follows the man. Damian has always been a rebel and looks to get into trouble. His father grows angry when he finds out that he is gone and when meeting with Maxwell he says Damian fell ill and was unable to attend to which Mawell is upset with. The meeting turns into an awkward encounter for the Savetts as they are unable to strengthen any ties with Calvert. Meanwhile Damian purposely bumps into the thief and takes a pomegranate right before the thief meets with another man who he overhears them talking about a woman they are getting the fruits for. The second man checks the bag and mentions he’s missing one pomegranate, the thief knew he had right amount and then turned around and stared at Damian who had a smug look on his face. Damian tosses his pomegranate into the air, catches it, and takes a large bite. The two men begin chasing him, Damian runs and loses them. While still running, his father grabs him and stops him and angrily asks him where he’s been, to which Damian responds he wanted a pomegranate, his father is angry and tells him to get on his horse and that they will speak when they get home, they ride back for Hamolten. First Day in the Kitchen Damian returns home with with brothers and father and his father immediately begins to discipline him forcing him to clean and cook and basically act as a servant for a month. Damian knows he is just going to mock his father when doing all these tasks like he does with any other punishment he is given. His father sends him straight for the main kitchen to start preparing for supper that night. He goes straight in and says hi to the head chef and that he’d be working there for a month and jokingly adds to inform his father if he is bad. The chef laughs and tells Damian to help out wherever he feels best. Damian has become friends with the head chef beforehand and knows that the chef won’t rat him out. Damian immediately heads over to a blonde girl chopping carrots and jokingly tells her she’s doing an awful job, she apologizes and grows upset before turning around and realizing it’s Damian, she whacks him with a towel and makes fun of him. He jumps on the table top next to her and flirts with her and lets her know that they’d be spending a lot of time together in the kitchen because of the punishment from his father. The girl’s name is Karen and they have had a flirty relationship hidden from Evereton because he would not approve Damian marrying a girl that is not of status. He has plans to marry Damian to one of Maxwell Calvert’s daughters or to some other member of a major family in the Bear Kingdom. After a fairly lengthy conversation, Karen says she has other things to attend to and shoves a sponge into his chest and tells him to scrub the floors like he’s supposed to. He throws the sponge back on the counter and wanders out of the kitchen, meanwhile his little brother Marcus sees him talking with Karen and grows suspicious. Leaving Home It is Damien’s last day of punishment. The head chef has told his father that he has done incredible work around the kitchen and is very mature. Everton is skeptical but takes him at his word. Damien finds Karen and kisses her on the cheek and jokes that he will be leaving her. He insists they should celebrate that night after supper, he’ll steal a bottle of wine and they can go see the ocean. Karen says she’ll bring snacks when Damien asks her how she’ll get them she says she can be sneaky too, she learned from watching Damien at slight of hand. Damien’s says he’ll be back and as he leaves Karen whistles at him and holds up his coin purse. When Damien chests his waist and had not noticed she had taken it and compliments her. She says if he wasn’t so handsome she would have kept it and tosses it back to him. Damien goes to Creves who is plating the meals and asks him for a wine recommendation. Creves recommends an Eagle red from the hawk kingdom and just tells Damien not to get caught. Damien then offers to bring the food out to his family eating, when Creves isn’t looking he spits in his father's meal. Right before they leave the kitchen Reves tells Damien to let her (Karen) down easy when it comes time for him to marry, this puts a sad look on Damien’s face and before saying anything he walks out to the dining room and gives his father his plate and the other plate he’s carrying to his mother and takes his seat. While servers serve the rest of the food. His father asks him if he leaned his lesson which of course Damien says yes. His father tells him he needs to act more mature, he would be a great match for one of the Secondale's daughters and could become Secondale himself one day. He needs to stop with jokes and be a proper man. If he hadn’t run off in calvert he would have been able to curry the Secondales favor. After a very scolding supper. Damien retires to his chambers for a while before going to steal the wine and finding Karen at her home. They sneak outside the city and Damien takes her to a cliff over the ocean and they have a romantic picnic watching the sun set. As they sneak back into the city they are stopped by some guards they try running but after the wine, they do not succeed and run into Damien’s father. He knew Damien was with Karen because Marcus had snitched on them like a little bitch. Everton orders the guards to take Karen and lock her in one of the rooms of their estate. Damien is then locked in his own room and Everton tells him hell deal with him in the morning. Damien gathers a few things from his room and puts them in a sack. With guards at his door, he sneaks out the window he searches frantically for where they put Karen. He finally spots her sitting in a window with a candle. Using his quick thinking he puts hay bales from the stables under her window. He gets her attention and then climbs his way up to the window, she tells him she is scared and he says that’s why he’s getting her out of there. They then jump together into the hay and run away.Category:People